No one's ever alone
by TheAlienHeart
Summary: After the battle at Gongmen Po is feeling down for his people's fate and thinks he will end up alone, but Tigress tells him a little story to show him that is not true. First one-shot. As requested by vampygurl402...or at least I hope it's close enough to what she wanted.


**No one's ever alone**

**Okay so my first one-shot...hadn't thought on making one so I hope it turns out okay, it may not be the best thing you'll ever read but I hope it reaches the expectations. Also I would like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS! Hope you have a great day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung fu panda, Dreamworks does.**

The final battle with Lord Shen had passed and all the city was overjoyed with the fall of the evil peacock, so overjoyed that they decided to throw a big celebration in honor of the masters that saved them from their doom. This being the masters council: Master Croc and Master Storming Ox, Grandmaster Shifu from the jade palace and his students the mighty furious five and the powerful dragon warrior. It was nighttime and the party had already begun, there was music and a lot of people were dancing to the beat being by themselves or in couples like Viper and Crane were doing while others went to try the food stands as was the case with Masters Monkey and Mantis which were stuffing their faces with everything they could find, the owners from the stands were a little uncomfortable since they felt they were gonna run out but they couldn't say no to their heroes. The rest of the people were just chatting around about various topics such as the epic battle that took place and what could have happened if the dragon warrior hadn't stopped the psychotic lord, Master Shifu was talking with the Masters council about what their plan of action was going to be. Long story short everyone was having a blast, or at least almost everyone since Master Tigress was walking through the streets in search of the dragon warrior, she hadn't seen him ever since the end of the battle and was feeling a little concerned for him after all he had been shot with Shen's cannon at point blank, she still didn't know how did he survive by the way, and she just felt she had to be sure he was alright. Sure she had been shot too but she had not received a direct contact because she managed to move away a bit from the cannonball's trajectory after pushing Po out of the way so she just received minor injuries that would heal in a few hours, it had being bad too of course. She had been walking for hours and didn't know where else to look, she had checked all the food and action figure stands more than twice and still couldn't find him _"Where in the world could he be?"_ Tigress thought as she was going to check the stands again but stopped short after she managed to spot a black and white dot sitting in the harbor. She sighed with relief and made her way over there.

Po was sitting at the harbor looking sadly at the stuffed panda toy he had found in his home village, even though he had finally discovered his past and achieved inner peace he couldn't help but feel a little empty inside remembering that Shen had obliterated his whole species making him the last panda in China and possibly the whole world _"What am I supposed to do? Being dragon warrior forever is not an option unless I find a way to cheat death but not even Ooway could do that, when I get too old I won't be able to keep fighting bandits so much and I'll have to work at my father's noodle shop again and I'll get nuts at being trapped in there 24/7 and I can't be the Grandmaster because Tigress is the next in line and even if she rejects the job I would never be able to pull it off, it's too much work and responsibility for me"_ Po thought and sighed _"But there is nothing else I can do, what can you do on your own? I have my dad and my jade palace family now but it won't stay like that forever, my dad and Master Shifu will die some day and the furious five will go live their own lives when they want to, they will go out there and find love, then get married and have a family while I will never be able to do it since there are no more pandas that would consider me mate material, only another panda would be able to see me like that"_ Po thought depressing himself even more.

-It is odd to find you here instead of the party Po, after all it is in your honor- a voice said from behind him and it made him jump a bit in surprise as he turned and saw Tigress standing behind him.

-Oh hello Tigress, what are you doing here?- Po asked without being able to hold his sad voice in. His tone made Tigress have an awkward feeling, Po wasn't the type to be in this mood.

-I was just looking for you, I couldn't find you near the food or action figure stands and it made me uneasy with you getting shot earlier today and all- Tigress said trying not to remember the events from the factory.

-Well I am quite alright Tigress no need to worry, why aren't you enjoying the celebration?- Po asked still using his depressed tone but trying to bring out a smile.

-I'm not fond of this kind of things, but what about you? You are the last person I would think of not being a part of this it's to celebrate your victory after all, so why are you here?- Tigress asked back and Po stopped his smiling attempt and sighed looking down at the toy in his paws again.

-I just needed some time alone to think stuff over you know- Po said and Tigress got curious.

-What kind of stuff are you speaking about Po?- Tigress asked with interest but Po didn't want to talk about it.

-Just stuff okay? I do not wish to speak about it, if you excuse me I have to go buy some radishes for my dad- Po said quickly and after getting to his feet dashed off. Tigress was beyond confused here and sighed a bit.

_"What could be bothering him now?"_ Tigress thought and stared at the ocean_ "I'll find about it later"_ Tigress thought getting to her feet too and going back to the festivities. The next day was spent on repairing the city from all the destruction Shen caused and Po didn't say a word to anyone all day causing Tigress to get more curious at what could be in his mind. By the end of the day almost everything was in order so Masters Croc and Storming Ox told the masters from the jade palace they could go home and they were now in a boat on its way to the valley of peace sleeping soundly, except Po that is since he still was having problem with all his doubts. He stood up rubbing his face and went out to the front of the boat without noticing that Tigress heard him and followed him out, and she didn't realize a third person discovered them and went out as well. Po was sitting there deep in his blue thoughts once again looking down towards his panda doll, Tigress was watching him from the cabin's entrance while the third figure was watching them both from the top of the mast. Tigress had had enough of not knowing what her friend was thinking about, so she decided to take the direct approach and confront him about it, she put her hardcore face on and walked towards the sitting panda -Alright, what's the problem Po?- Tigress said once she was close enough and the panda jumped in surprise again.

-Tigress! Uh...um...I'm sorry if I woke you up- Po stated ignoring her question completely, but Tigress wasn't going to have that so she sat beside the giant panda crossing her legs and looked at him seriously.

-No need to apologize dragon warrior sometimes I just wake up at this hours, but now answer my question- Tigress said and the panda looked down while he twiddled his fingers not wanting to talk about this, Tigress rolled her eyes at his behavior -I won't go until you tell me, and we are in the middle of the sea so unless you want to swim home you will tell me- Tigress stated matter-of-factly and Po sighed in defeat.

-I'm just thinking of what will I do later on with my life- Po said and Tigress was confused.

-I am not sure I'm following Po- Tigress stated

-You know, what will I do after my time as dragon warrior is up- Po replied but that only redirected the tiger's confusion.

-Okay another question, why are you thinking about this? That is way too long into the future- Tigress wondered and Po sighed sadly.

-Because there's not much one can do alone- Po stated quietly but Tigress managed to hear it and raised an eyebrow at what he said.

-What do you mean alone? You are not alone Po, or is it that the five, Master Shifu, or me don't mean anything to you?- Tigress asked a little angrily but Po sighed again.

-I didn't mean it like that Tigress, actually my dad and you guys are all I have to not be completely alone, but that won't be forever- Po said more depressed this time and Tigress calmed down at seeing his expression and stayed in silence for him to continue -What I meant with what I said is that there will be a time when there will be no one for me, no one to be with, to spend my time with...it's just depressing- Po said and Tigress for some reason lost some of her cool.

-So..someone? What kind of someone? Like more friends?- Tigress asked with an unusual tone that Po didn't notice thanks to his depression.

-No Tigress, I mean a mate- Po said and Tigress's ears drooped.

-And why are you thinking this stuff now? You had never done it before- Tigress stated.

-Because I discovered that I will never be able to have that, or at least it's very unlikely- Po said putting his head in his paws leaving his doll on his lap, Tigress just reacted and put a paw on his shoulder.

-And now why are you saying that?- Tigress asked.

-Because there is no one that would ever see me as something like that, no one will ever want to be with a fat, stupid, worthless panda like me- Po said and Tigress patted him on the back.

-Hey but you are none of those things...except the weight part but that is a part of your species, you are not stupid and certainly not worthless you just defeated a maniac for God's sake- Tigress stated and Po smiled a bit, but Tigress wasn't done -I bet there is a nice panda girl for you out there- Tigress finished quietly and Po's expression fell.

-That is the thing, there can't be any panda girls waiting for me because there are no more pandas Tigress, that is why I'm saying I'm alone- Po said and some tears fell. Tigress was shocked at what she was hearing, why was he saying something like that? Sure they had never seen more pandas but that didn't mean there weren't more.

-What are you saying Po? There have to be more pandas out there, the fact that you have never seen another one is no reason to believe this things- Tigress said looking at the crying panda beside her.

-That's not the reason why I'm saying it- Po said calming a bit -After I was shot with the cannon I ended up in my birth village- Po continued and Tigress almost didn't hear him for remembering the events in the factory but she regained her focus and listened to him -I discovered that there are no more pandas or there are few chances there are because...because- Po stammered trying to get it out.

-Because what Po? You can tell me- Tigress encouraged him and Po took a deep breath muttering something about inner peace and then proceeded.

-Because Shen killed them all when I was a baby trying to destroy the one warrior that could stop him a.k.a, me- Po finished and Tigress's eyes widened as did the ones from the third figure -That is why I know that some day, when my dad and Shifu are gone and you guys go your separate ways and have families I'll be left alone- Po said spilling a few more tears but soon felt Tigress putting an arm around his shoulders in a comforting hug.

-I'm really sorry to hear that Po, but that doesn't mean you will be alone- Tigress stated and Po looked at her with a raised eyebrow -let me tell you a story of mine, I assume you know about my time at the Bao-Gu orphanage- Tigress said and Po nodded -Well in there I was considered a monster and no one wanted to be with me for anything, and like you right now I felt that I was alone in this world...but I was wrong- Tigress said with a special glow in her eyes.

_**Flashback (narration in Tigress's P.O.V.)**_

_"One day when I was five I was at the play ground, which was something that didn't happen much, but I was just standing there in a corner since no one wanted to go even near me, they thought I was going to kill them or something as they always did. I was always so angry and sad that no one gave me a chance, but that changed that day"_

_-Hey what's up?- "I heard a voice say behind me but I thought I was hearing things since no one ever talked to me" -Hey earth calling tiger girl, come in tiger girl- "the voice called again so I turned around and there in front of me was a panda boy with jade green eyes, I believe you know him"_

_-Umm are you speaking to me?- "I asked looking around, I knew there were no other tigers in the orphanage but I had to be sure"_

_-Well duh, of course I'm speaking to you do you see anymore tigers around here?- "he asked me and the tone he used made me a little mad but he kept talking before I could answer" -What are you doing, playing hide and seek?, because if you are then you're not very good at it- "he said and I shook my head"_

_-No, I'm just standing here...alone- "I answered sadly and he laughed a little which made me mad a little more"_

_-Well then go with the other kids silly- "he told me as if it was the easiest thing in the world which caused me to sigh"_

_-I can't, they are afraid of me- "I said and he chuckled"_

_-Come on, that's not true- "he continued and I looked over a group of pigs that were playing with a red ball"_

_-Watch this- "I said coldly and went over the group of pigs" -Hey everyone- "I called out and all the pigs looked at me with expressions of pure terror._

_-AAHHH! The monster, everyone run for your lives!- "one of them screamed and then all of them left running leaving the ball in the floor and I looked down sadly"_

_-Wow...I can't believe they just ran away like that- "I heard the panda's voice behind me so turned around to look at him"_

_-That's my life, people just are afraid of me because of my species...which makes me wonder why are you speaking to me?- "I asked and he looked at the floor"_

_-I just wanted some company, at least they don't beat you up or insult you for what animal you are- "he said depressed and I raised an eyebrow" -Everyone makes fun of me because of my weight, I tried speaking to some kids here but they did the same thing as everyone, and then I saw you here all alone so I decided to give it a try again- "he said still looking at the floor, it may sound weird but that gave me some kind of comfort. Knowing that I wasn't the only one who was left out for what species he was"_

_-It seems we are both alone- "I said and he looked up and then smiled big"_

_-Hey what do you say if we are friends from now on? Be alone together- "he said and I thought about it, having a friend did sound nice so I smiled at him, something I didn't do much"_

_-Okay, what's your name?- "I asked and he was about to answer when a voice called out"_

_-PO! Come on we have to go home- "the voice said and the panda sighed"_

_-I have to go, my dad is calling me- "he said and I felt surprised."_

_-Wait, you are not an orphan? You don't live here?- "I asked feeling sad"_

_-No I live in the valley of peace why?- "he asked confused and I looked down at the floor"_

_-How can we be friends if you are not here?- "I said and he put a paw on my shoulder"_

_-Look that is not a problem, I promise to come and visit you as much as I can okay?- "he said and I looked up at him"_

_-Promise?- "I asked hopefully and he laughed heartedly"_

_-Sure, why wouldn't I visit my only friend? As I've said alone together- "he said and I smiled" -Well I have to go see you later...uhh...sorry I didn't catch your name- "he said and I laughed"_

_-It's Tigress- "I answered and after the goodbyes he left. He kept visiting me just as he promised and we played a lot, this went on for a year and when Shifu adopted me we still saw each other, sometimes I would break out from the palace at night to see him in his house or I would help him get in the palace, which Shifu found out and didn't like much, he didn't know what I did but he knew I broke out. We kept it going until we were fourteen and we...um...actually thought about start dating but when we were going to have our first date Shifu had had enough of it and locked me in the palace watching me 24/7 and keeping me at training so I didn't have time or energy for anything else, and the years passed and I didn't saw him in a long time, and I thought that he probably forgot about me so I decide to focus on my training but I could never form friendships so easily ever again"_

_**End of flashback**_

Tigress was looking forward the whole time as she told her story while Po and the third figure stared at her with wide eyes, Tigress took a deep breath and finished -So you see Po I always thought like you are doing now, that I was alone and I always would be...but then you came along and showed me that no one's ever alone, there will always be someone for you no matter what and in your case that someone is me- Tigress said and looked at the floor in embarrassment. Soon though she felt that Po was hugging her tightly and this time she did return it.

-Thanks Tigress that helps a lot- Po said

-It was the least I could do, I had to return you the favor sometime- She stated while hugging him.

-I didn't know you remembered all that- Po said and Tigress sighed breaking the hug.

-To tell you the truth, I didn't at the beginning. It all came back after you had to use the clay pot of remembrance on us after you erased our memories with the fluttering finger mindslip too many times- Tigress said and let a small smile cross her features.

-Well then I'm glad I messed up that time- Po said and laughed, Tigress liked the fact that she had managed to cheer him up and get him back to his old self, but then Po's expression became thoughtful -Why didn't tell me before? It has been a little while since that happened- Po stated and Tigress looked at him.

-At first I didn't want to accept it, accept that you had been the only one there for me and I had treated you the way I did. Then when I finally did I just didn't know how to approach the subject, I had been thinking really hard on how to tell you this but this mission came up and I had to focus on it- Tigress said and then took a deep breath to continue -But when you got blasted...I really felt alone, I even couldn't fight and then you came back and we defeated the peacock, so I made the decision to tell you that's why I was looking for you at the party, but you avoided me in your depression. Turns out your problem helped me get it out- Tigress said and Po nodded at her.

-Good you told me- Po said and Tigress gained a thoughtful expression.

-Um...Po can I ask you something?- Tigress said a little nervous.

-Sure- Po replied looking at her curiously.

-Do you think we could...you know...try to have that date we spoke about long ago?- Tigress asked as she blushed and Po's eyes widened but not as much as the ones of the third figure.

-I..I don't see why not, we could if..if you want to- Po answered blushing madly.

-Well I was really looking forward to it all those years ago, and I just thought that we could give US a shot- Tigress said and Po smiled.

-It would be my honor Master Tigress- Po said formally and then Tigress smiled too. Then a thought hit Po really hard -Do you think we should tell the others? Oh God what will Shifu say?- Po said starting to panic.

-Po calm down- She said and Po did -Maybe we should keep it between us for now, as for Master Shifu...I have no idea- Tigress said and Po nodded at her. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Tigress got an idea and turned to look at the panda who looked at her too -But none of them are here right now- she said grinning at him while he looked at her in confusion. Tigress shook her head at his expression and decided to just show him what she had in mind by getting closer to him making him nervous, he thought he was starting to understand but decided to wait, just then Tigress started to lean her head towards him and he finally realized what she was planning so he decided to go with it. He closed his eyes and started leaning too, Tigress saw that he had understood and closed her eyes herself but just as they were going to kiss they heard a hard 'thump' behind them and their eyes shot open as they turned around to find Master Shifu lying there unconscious. They quickly stood up and went to check on him, they stood in front of him for a while in silence until Po spoke up.

-You think he heard us?- Po asked nervously and Tigress nodded slowly -Man with this reaction I think I'll need to watch my back for some time- Po said and Tigress nodded again.

-Oh don't worry so much, we will explain him together in the morning when he wakes up- Tigress said looking down at her master -For now I think we were going to do something- she said smirking at him and he smirked in return before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck before they connected their lips in a sweet kiss. The next morning Shifu asked to speak with them and they explained everything again, Shifu was surprisingly understanding and gave Po permission to date Tigress, although he did made the panda train twice as hard for three weeks but it was all worth it in Po's opinion since now he didn't have to worry about being alone, he knew Tigress would be by his side no matter what and he was thankful for that.

**The end**

**So here is my first one-shot, hope you people liked it, especially ****vampygurl402**** who asked me to make this story and ****arashi wolf princess**** since it was requested for your birthday.**

**AlienHeart1915 OUT!**


End file.
